


Principles intermission - Boxing Day

by auntylala



Series: Principles of Magic [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntylala/pseuds/auntylala
Summary: just a short bit of fluff in the Principles AU where the boys head to Ianto's sisters for Boxing Day lunch with the family. It will make more sense if you've read the other Principles works, otherwise it might be a surprise but Ianto is a wizard. AU I own nothing except Jimmy and any other OC's.





	Principles intermission - Boxing Day

Ianto parked the car in the driveway of his sister’s house and turned to Jack. ‘It’s not too late you know.’

‘Rubbish, I’m looking forward to it.’

‘That’s what worries me.’ Ianto muttered as he climbed out of the car and fetched the bag containing presents while Jack grabbed the box holding their contribution to boxing day lunch.

‘Have I told you how much I love your ability to pack everything into such easy to carry boxes and bags.’ Jack grinned.

 

Since meeting Ianto and finally unwrapping the puzzle to discover his secret, life had been a constant adventure. One that now included undetectable extension charms like the ones cast on the bag in his lover’s hands so what looked like a single shopping bag actually contained a veritable horde of treasures. The box in his hands also happened to be larger on the inside. It made him smile every time.

 

A voice called out. ‘Come on you two before the kids figure out how to save their game and come out here with no jackets on.’ Rhia stood there shaking her head as her brother and his boyfriend grinned and hurried inside.

Ianto gave his sister a kiss on the cheek before pulling the door closed behind him.

‘Is mam here?’

‘In the kitchen with Emma peeling potatoes, she’s a right godsend that girl and mam likes her.’

‘I’m glad she’s settling in.’ Ianto turned to Jack. ‘Come on, we should say hello before we get run over by the hordes in the living room.’

‘Yeah, go on then.’

Ianto kept smiling as he hung his and Jack’s coats up before following his sister into the kitchen.

 

Emma looked up, eyes sparkling. ‘Ianto, I’ve got news.’

‘Hello dear, Jack, lovely to see you as well.’

‘Evelyn, you look fabulous.’

‘You Captain Harkness, are a terrible person to tease an old woman like that.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘I didn’t say stop.’

Ianto laughed. ‘Really mam.’ He turned to Emma. ‘And your news?’

 

‘I was in church with your mother on Sunday and she introduced me to a Mr Anderson.’ She put down the potato she was peeling and dried her hands.

Ianto looked at his mother. ‘The tailor?’

Evelyn nodded. ‘He was looking for a shop girl slash seamstress and was impressed with the dress Emma was wearing.’

‘He wanted to know where I got it but I made it myself and he offered me a job, on a trial of course.’ Throwing her arms around Ianto she hugged him and turned to Jack who she treated to a hug of his own.

 

‘I start in two weeks and if they are happy with my work they’ll keep me on and maybe even let me study part time. I never thought I was clever enough to go to university.’

Ianto smiled as she all but exploded with happiness.

‘Then they’ll let me start designing, he loved my retro style. I’m not really sure what that means but.’ She sighed.

‘I’m proud of you Emma, and I’m glad you’ve found your place here.’

she smiled. ‘It wasn’t the life I thought I’d end up living but I have to adapt, don’t I.’

‘Yeap.’

‘Well thank you.’

‘And I understand Jimmy has offered to teach you to drive?’ Jack watched her smile dissolve into a blush. ‘I see.’

 

‘I’ll need a car so I want to get something reliable but small, like a mini cooper I think. But I might need one of you two to take me shopping. I’m not sure how that works yet. I was hoping to use some of the money you set me up with, when we got here.’

Jack grinned. ‘Yeah, there should be enough for that.’

‘Alright, these potatoes wont peel themselves.’ Evelyn gave the two men a pointed look. ‘Now I’m sure those two grandchildren of mine have worked out you are here and want their presents.’

Ianto nodded. ‘Yes, I’m surprised we’ve gotten away with it for this long.’

 

As if on queue two voices clambered for attention as the men where greeted by cries of Uncle.

Mica looked up at Ianto and tugged on the leg of his jeans until he crouched down.

‘Yes Mica?’

‘Do you have a present for me?’

He nodded. ‘Yeap. But we should probably go to the living room to open them.’

‘Okay.’ She looked to her other uncle. ‘And have you got me a present?’

Jack ruffled her hair and winked. ‘You’ll have to wait and see.’

Catching this as she finished unpacking the box she had been handed Rhia rolled her eyes. ‘If you two wanted a kid you could take her home you know.’

 

Mica stopped, fixing a look at her mother that had the adults trying not to laugh. With a sigh she turned around and reached for Uncle Jack and began trying to drag him to the Christmas tree in the next room.

Ianto looked at his sister. ‘I can make the kids wait until you are all there if you want.’

‘Oh no, you give them their presents, we’ll get more done in here with out any kids under foot.’

Jack tilted his head. ‘Ianto?’

‘Yes Jack?’

‘Do you get the feeling she’s including us when she says kids like that?’

‘Nope.’ Ianto popped the P and winked at his sister. ‘Not me, you maybe but not me.’

Jack found himself surrounded by laughing women and decided the four year old had the right idea as he let himself be escorted to the living room. Followed by Ianto.

 

Johnny walked in with a basket of fire wood and grinned at the two men sitting around the Christmas tree.

‘Hi ya gay boy, and boyfriend.’

‘Hello Johnny.’

‘I ah, actually, wanted to say thank you, you know. About this place.’ He turned his back to Ianto as he stacked the wood while he spoke. ‘Made your sister right happy you have.’

Ianto snorted. ‘We both know it’s just easier that way.’

Turning back Johnny grinned. ‘Don’t I know it.’

‘Come on, Jack and I will give you a hand getting more wood in. Weather forecast was for snow later.’

‘What about the presents Uncle Ianto?’

David looked up at him as if the world was ending at the idea of wait. He’d already waited a whole day as it was now Boxing Day and not even Christmas any more. Never mind a Christmas spent with the Davies family and the small horde of gifts received there.

 

Jack laughed. ‘I’ll give Johnny a hand, you can play Santa. After all, red is your colour.’ He leaned in and whispered in Ianto’s ear making the young man blush. He laughed before following Johnny out.

 

‘What did he say Uncle Yan?’

Ianto looked down at the boy filled with innocence and expectation and began to blush even harder. ‘He ah, was just saying how good I would look in a santa hat.’

David nodded. ‘You probably would, the Welsh complexion apparently is well suited to bold primary colours.’

 

Rhiannon stood in the doorway laughing. ‘He’s besotted with Emma and it’s something she said while making a dress for Mica.’

David, like most seven year old boys, just looked at his mother like she was mental.

She shooed him like a cat. ‘You, open the door for your father and uncle Jack so they can get the wood in yeah. Then you can have your presents.’

He rose to his feet groaning about how unfair grown ups where.

 

Ianto looked at his sister. ‘You don’t mind having a house guest?’

She shook her head. ‘You have no idea what a godsend that one is. She’s only been here a week or so and Mica already has a new wardrobe of dresses that she can’t stop showing off. And Emma’s got a half a dozen orders from Johnny’s sisters for their girls.’ She shook her head. ‘It’s a thing to watch, she’s got half her room set up like some sort of Chinese sweat shop with my old sewing machine.’ She sat on the sofa and smiled. ‘I’m not looking forward to the day she and Jimmy decide to get a house together.’

‘Is that a thing? She’s only been here little over a week.’

Rhia shrugged. ‘How long is long enough Ianto. I remember being eighteen, I’m not sure you ever were but you seem to be making up for it now.’ She patted him on the head and smiled at her husband as he stomped back into the room with more firewood, followed by Jack and David.

 

‘Can we have our presents now Uncle Ianto?’ Mica asked.

He nodded as he watched Jack bend over by the fireplace. He shook his head as a four year old tugged at his shirt. ‘Sorry Mica, I was, distracted.’ He looked at her and realised she was wearing a dress that looked like a miniature of what Emma was wearing and grinned.

‘I see you have a new dress.’

‘It was my present from Emma. So what present have I got from you?’

Rhia looked at her daughter. ‘Mica.’

Big brown eyes looked at her mother.

 

Ianto laughed and with a flick of his hand the carefully wrapped presents (because he wouldn’t let Jack near the wrapping paper) began to dance out of the bag and settle in neat piles.

‘Couldn’t have done that with the fire wood could you.’ Johnny grumbled with a smile as he watched his children opening their presents.

 

David tore the paper in excitement while Mica carefully lifted the tape. Watching them Jack wondered what his second had been like as a child and found his thoughts drifting to wonder what their child might be like. Something that as he considered it, wasn’t as horrifying an idea as it could have been. He shook his head and focused instead on the delight in these two little ones as they added books and Tourist Board Welsh Dragons to their Christmas horde.

 

They were soon joined by Evelyn and Emma who accepted small gifts of their own and everyone swapped Christmas stories until it was time to finish getting lunch ready. Looking around Jack considered the best present he could have gotten was the joy of unwrapping the Welsh enigma sitting next to him. And it was one he was eternally grateful for.


End file.
